put time on rewind
by abbyli
Summary: She holds the drawing in her hands, allowing the memories of her big brother to take over. rebekah;kol


**title**: put time on rewind

**summary: **She holds the drawing in her hands, allowing the memories of her big brother to take over.

**pairing: **rebekah;kol family

**rating: **T

**disclaimer: **own nothing.

**notes: **Seriously, two tears? One little whimper? Rebekah, honey, you grieved more when you thought Klaus was dead. Wow...So I fixed it. This is what happens off screen, kind of set after 'can you whisper'. This is part 3 to my Original family grieving series, 'forgiveness' being first, then 'can you whisper'. Hope you enjoy.  
Is it pathetic that it's been more than 2 months and I am still grieving?

.

.

'spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
i need some distraction  
oh a beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me empty and weightless  
in the arms of the angel'  
**-'angel', sarah mclachlan **

**.**

**.**

She found the sketch not long after spotting that jacket on her elder brother's back.

It had been nearly three months after that horrible evening, when the man that she thought she loved, that she still cared about, informed her that her big brother was dead.

She grieved alone, without anyone there. She knew that she should go be with Niklaus, comfort him but he was alone in that house, with _his_ body.

She couldn't look at her brother's charred body. She couldn't look at what was left of him and just...

Damn it.

So she throws herself into finding the cure, to becoming human again and living her life for her family. She knows that Elijah nor Nik will want to become human once again, despite Elijah's strong moral code and Nik's desire not to be a freak, bla bla bla but she finds that she can. She can live a normal human life, to find the world again at her fingertips.

She remembers when Kol realized that those powers that he had been starting to show, over a thousand years ago, were taken away once he drank the first drop of human blood.

That's why he left. That's why he took off and they didn't see each other again for nearly a hundred years.

She still didn't understand why Klaus left Finn daggered in 1114 for the longest time.

And then it made sense, the first time that they had to move.

Mikael was following them.

"_You were never the one that I was after." _

Bullshit.

Their father had a 'take no prisoners' way about him. He didn't care who he had to go through to get to Niklaus. He would always be chasing them.

Kol could take care of himself. He became more like Niklaus, losing sight of who he once was. Finn had hated everything about himself once he turned, losing his powers as well. Out of everyone in their family, she had to say, she was surprised that it was Kol and Finn that had inherited their mother's powers. Kol had only been eighteen when he started to show powers, starting to love them, and then having them taken away.

It made perfect sense why he became the way he was.

That didn't stop her undead heart from breaking just a little bit more when Niklaus daggered him after nine hundred years. He had to be put down, at least for a little while. It was time because their father was near and he would target any one of his children to get to the one that he hated the most.

Honestly, it doesn't surprise her when she ends up in a box ten years later.

Really, it doesn't.

A hundred years later, they both wake up into a new world and she finds that she has her family back.

Life is good, just for a little while. Even when she falls in love with the human Matt and finds that she can't kill him to torture her enemy and even when he tries to do it for her, and Matt rejects her and she sleeps with Damon and it's just all so much.

So much.

But when she does her walk of shame the next day, she finds him sitting on the floor near the door, Nik parked on the couch with his sketch pad, (probably drawing the irritating baby vampire), both of them laughing about something in general that she wasn't listening too. For a split second, she stands there and she watches her two brothers and she remembers that happiness was once their forte, that they could have it all back.

"_Out all night! What a scandal!" _

Oh, Kol...

**-;**

She stares at that crumpled up piece of paper, eyes raking over those carefully drawn lines and she sees it all.

She sees her brother's twinkling eyes and his gentle smile.

The casual and handsome relaxation of his forever eighteen year old features. The locks of hair hanging lazily in his eyes. The dimple in his chin.

She never thought that Nik could go that deep but then again, she wasn't surprised. He still wore Kol's coat, the one that she had given him just a few months ago.

Their family is in tatters now. To say the truth, she wishes she was dead.

That she could see them again.

That she could tell them how she felt.

She could tell Finn that she didn't hate him for walking away.

To give Kol a smack upside the head and then hug him so tight and never let him go.

She can't take her eyes off the sketch.

She wished she had known, had even bothered to find out who Nik was drawing that day. If she had just known...if she had just known that he was drawing Kol, maybe she would have tried a little harder.

Oh how she wished she could put time on rewind.

**-;**

* * *

**Much shorter than my other two but I kind of like it. Just Rebekah's thoughts and her grief in silence over the loss of her brother and yes, I incorporated bits of my Kennett fic in there where Kol was a warlock just coming into his powers before being turned, along with Finn. (I really do think it was Finn and Kol that had powers, not Rebekah and Henrick.) **

**We never did see Klaus's drawing in 3x15, from the beginning when Rebekah came home and did her walk of shame. Yes, we saw him burning the book later with a few drawings of Caroline but it just made me wonder if he was actually drawing Kol at that minute by the way he kept glancing at Kol throughout the entire cute little scene. So why not? Rebekah finds the one drawing that he saved out of the whole book and finally grieves for her brother. **


End file.
